


Join me

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [74]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from @ebonykali22 on Wattpad: I have a prompt where Camila is a supervillain and fights the others who are superheroes but she and Lauren secretly pine for each other
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Join me

**Author's Note:**

> So like this was super fun to write and I have to thank Kim Possible's Team Go for some inspiration here

Camila Cabello / Lauren Jauregui

Request from @ebonykali22 on Wattpad: I have a prompt where Camila is a supervillain and fights the others who are superheroes but she and Lauren secretly pine for each other

\----

Lauren couldn’t remember the last time she’d been free from bruises and scrapes. Probably before her friends decided they had to become superheroes.

She didn’t get it, I mean they all had powers.

What did she have? A kevlar suit and a shit tonne of money?

She slammed her hands on the table they were all sitting around.

“I’m the Batman of this group?!”

The other three looked at her like she’d grown another head. They’d just got back from a call, all nursing injuries. Dinah held an ice pack to her head, her mask hanging around her neck.

“Uh duh?”

“You didn’t notice?” Normani snorted before wincing, she had a heat pack stuck to her spine, her red hair matted to her forehead.

“I mean you wear a blue suit Laur so you’re not entirely batman.” Ally groaned, her foot up on the table as she wrapped it in a bandage.

“Close enough.” Lauren grumbled, grimacing as her hands began to sting.

“I can’t believe she kicked our asses again.” Dinah sighed, flinging purple gloves to the table in disappointment.

“I can’t believe she still wears the same suit.” Ally pointed out, her own red suit ripped in several places.

“At least she stopped dying her hair green.” Normani piped up. Lauren groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, ignoring the blue strands of hair falling in her eyes.

“I can’t believe we still colour coordinate.” She muttered.

“Hey! It’s our thing.” Dinah snapped before her neck twinged and she grabbed at it with a wince.

“Did we just brush past the ass kicking part?” Normani sighed.

“Maybe we need to experiment on Lauren, give her our powers.” Dinah mused, eyeing Lauren eagerly.

“Come near me with anything vaguely probe-like and I will shove it so far up your ass you will taste metal for a week.” Lauren growled. Dinah snickered and looked away.

“So aggressive, get that attitude from your girlfriend?” Dinah snarked. Lauren felt herself flushing.

“She is _not_ my girlfriend.”

“Yet you knew who she meant.” Normani pointed out. A blue glove smacked her in the face.

“I took an educated guess.”

“I mean she does tend to get away when you fight her.” Ally said quietly. Lauren closed her eyes and swallowed harshly.

“She is faster than me.” Lauren said calmly, opening her eyes and looking at the three disbelieving faces before her. “She has powers. Strong powers.”

“And you are literally super strong. It may not be from superpowers but girl I have seen you at the gym and most of the guys in there can’t even match your weights.” Normani said with a huff.

“Her hands glow green Mani.”

“And? You couldn’t be more hero-like if you tried.”

“I can’t stop her.” Lauren muttered, running a hand through her hair with a sigh. “She’s still a hero, even if she turned her back on us.”

“We all care about her Laur.” Dinah said quietly.

“You don’t get it.” Lauren grumbled.

“You don’t think I see the way you look at her? The way you used to look at her? It hasn’t changed Laur.” Dinah said with a sigh. “We all know you love her, and quite frankly I think you should give it a go.”

“She’s a villain.” Lauren said emptily, glaring at her scratched hands.

“She was still part of the team. She cared about you too Laur, hell I’d put money on it that she still loves you too.” Dinah laughed.

“She doesn’t care about us anymore Dinah.” Lauren said darkly. Dinah opened her mouth but Lauren shot her a look that said the conversation was over.

\----

Lauren couldn’t believe her shitty luck.

They’d barely recovered from their last run in when once again, more trouble called for their assistance.

“I swear to fuck if it’s Mila, I’m just gonna leave.” Dinah grumbled.

“We can’t D.” Lauren sighed as they arrived at the scene. Even from a distance they could see the glowing green in the middle of the fight.

“For the love of all things Holy, can she chill out?” Ally whined as they ran into the fray.

“Oh you guys made it.”

Lauren felt her heart split with the voice. She set her jaw and adjusted her mask.

“We got this guys.” Lauren said as they carefully moved closer.

“Come on Camila, let’s not do this.” Normani called out and the girl in question flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“Still feeling the burn from last time?” Her hands glowed a dangerous green and Lauren steeled her nerves.

Her skin crawled at the memory of it searing through her suit.

“Come on, just stop.” Lauren said, drawing Camila’s attention.

“Oh hey Lo, my offer still stands you know.” Camila said, her voice softening slightly. The other three looked over at Lauren.

“My answer hasn’t changed.” Lauren said, hoping the wavering voice was in her head and not out loud.

“You don’t sound very sure there baby.” Camila said, her lips curling into a sly smile.

“What’s she talking about?” Dinah asked, her hands glowing purple as she readied for a fight.

“Oh didn’t Lo tell you?” Camila laughed. “I offered to take her with me. To become the most powerful women in the city.”

“I said no.” Lauren said sternly, moving towards Camila with clenched fists. Camila laughed again, louder and slightly more desperately.

“Please Lolo, it’s only a matter of time.” Camila’s eyes widened as Lauren’s fist collided with her face. She stumbled back before being dragged forward, her arms hanging limply at her sides. Lauren’s hands were trembling where they were fisted in the collar of Camila’s suit. Their noses brushed together and Lauren heard Camila’s breath hitch.

“I’m not leaving my family behind.” Lauren growled. Camila blinked at her, a flash of uncertainty behind her eyes.

It made Lauren hesitate.

It was all Camila needed to push her back and send a warning hit to her side, green glow carving easily through the blue kevlar of Lauren’s suit. Lauren leapt back, hissing and clutching at her side, tripping onto her back.

“Trust me. You’ll change your mind.” Camila said lowly, leaning over Lauren with her head tilted.

Lauren’s head spun from where it collided with the pavement. She watched in horror as a purple glow slammed into Camila’s chest, sending her flying back.

“No!”

Only later will Lauren realise the scream she heard came from her.

\----

“Would you join her?” Ally asked quietly.

Lauren had been lying in their medical bay for the past day, not speaking much and letting her concussion disappear.

“No.” Lauren replied instantly.

“We wouldn’t hate you if you wanted to.” Dinah said gently.

Lauren just glared at the wall.

\----

The same question came the following week from Dinah. They were all breathing heavily in the street, Camila had kicked their asses again and escaped again.

“Would you join her? To do whatever it is she wants to do?”

Lauren hesitated. She’d spent the past two days thinking about Camila. Not her offer, just her.

How she’d been so eager to show her powers to the world. How quickly she’d become consumed by the need for power. How being the hero didn’t suit her anymore. How Lauren wasn’t enough to make her stay.

She thought about how her heart had skipped when she’d seen Camila in her suit for the first time; dark hair curling over her shoulder, the green and black clinging to her curves and the sly smirk on her face.

She should’ve known then that Camila wasn’t going to be satisfied with being the good guy when she saw that look. That oh so tempting look of domineering power.

How it’d been the same look on her face when she realised how deeply Lauren’s feelings ran for her. The same look that said she was going to ruin Lauren for the better forever.

Yet it hadn’t been the look when Lauren had found her sneaking out the compound.

\----

Lauren had been after a drink of water in the middle of the night. But she’d spotted a black mask on the kitchen table, a note tucked underneath it.

She didn’t need to read it to know what it said. She knew who’s mask it was.

She’d run for the door, flung it open to see a green clad body heading for the helipad. Lauren had almost tripped down the stairs as she ran after her.

Lauren had called her name as she reached the helicopter waiting for her. Camila spun around in surprise, wind whipping her hair around. Lauren had stopped in front of her, looking behind her at the guy sitting in the pilots seat, a large scar running down his face.

“What are you doing?” Lauren had yelled. Camila had bitten her lip and furrowed her brow.

“Leaving.”

“You can’t!”

“I don’t belong here Lo!” Camila had shouted over the steady thumping of the helicopter rotors. “You guys do good, your powers all help people. All mine do is hurt and destroy. It was always going to be like this!”

Lauren had felt the cold whip of the wind against her cheeks but didn’t notice she was crying until Camila had wiped them from her cheeks with her gloved hands.

“You can’t leave me.” Lauren had said, not even sure if Camila heard her. Camila had closed her eyes and rested their foreheads together, hands still cupping her cheeks.

Lauren had caved, grabbing Camila’s collar and pressing her lips hard against Camila’s. She ignored the gasp of surprise, focused on the warmth of Camila pressed against her. Tried to hope Camila could feel how desperate she was to get Camila to stay with them. Stay with her.

But Camila had pulled away with sad, wide eyes. Turned on her heel and ran for the helicopter, diving into a seat as it began to lift off.

The team had found Lauren staring emptily at the sky a few hours later.

\----

“Answer the question Laur.” Dinah said quietly. “Would you leave with her?”

Lauren scratched at the back of her neck.

“I don’t know.”

\----

Lauren let out a groan as she entered her bedroom. She kicked the door closed behind her and unzipped her suit, letting it crumple at her waist as she rolled her shoulders. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

“Will you come with me?”

Lauren let out a yelp as she spun on her heel, hands still in her hair and eyes wide. Camila was standing behind the door, leaning against the wall, no supersuit in sight.

“What- how- why- how’d you get in here?” Lauren stuttered. Camila held up a keychain, a small green key attached.

“You guys should change your locks if a villain has a working key.” Camila said dryly. Lauren groaned and put her hands on her hips.

“I was wondering why it was so easy to lock up your partner today.” Lauren said wryly, ignoring Camila’s casual shrug.

She most definitely did not feel her mouth go dry at the sight of Camila in ripped jeans, battered old Timbs and a worn flannel shirt over a green and black top. A flannel that was very distinctly Lauren’s. She could still see the seared holes on the shoulder from where Camila had gripped her shoulder too tightly and accidentally activated her powers.

That’s what Lauren got when she teased and flirted with Camila too much. Her favourite shirt with holes.

“Dr. S has never been that good at the whole taking over the world thing.” Camila drawled, moving away from the wall and stepping closer to Lauren.

“What are you doing here?” Lauren asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

“Will you come with me?”

“Where?” Lauren found herself asking.

“Wherever you want.” Camila murmured, now standing inches from Lauren, feeling the heat pouring off her body, noticing the sweat dripping down her neck, sensing the beating of her heart. Camila let her hands slip onto Lauren’s bare waist, revelling in the fact Lauren was letting her.

“I can’t.” Lauren said hoarsely. “The team-”

“Have never been as close as we have.” Camila interrupted, her fingertips flicking green. Lauren’s eyes glanced down at the hands on her waist, having felt the warmth from the powers.

“I have a responsibility.” Lauren said firmly, her eyes locked on a point behind Camila. Camila brought one hand up and turned Lauren’s head slightly, their eyes meeting easily.

“But you could have me.” Camila whispered.

\----

The next time they met, Dinah was lying on the road, blood dripping from her nose, Normani was sitting against a damaged car with a twisted ankle and Ally was kneeling on the ground with a ripped mask.

Lauren and Camila faced each other; Camila’s hands glowing dangerously, Lauren’s suit shredded on the sleeves and abdomen.

“Last chance Lo. Come with me.” Camila said, her chest heaving as the large slash over her suit let warm air onto the wound.

“I told you, I have a responsibility.” Lauren replied with a deep sigh.

“You heroes and your damn responsibilities. Why do you think I turned?” Camila groaned, her powers fading as she took deep breaths.

“I can’t just leave. I don’t want to be the bad guy.”

“And you think I do?” Camila growled, her hands glowing stronger, her eyes glowing too. “Maybe once upon a time, but things have changed.”

Lauren rolled her eyes and dodged Camila’s fist as it came flying at her.

Their battle was vicious but waned quickly. Lauren collapsed to one knee, a new cut on her cheekbone. Camila stood in front of her, not putting any pressure on one foot. Lauren looked up at her tiredly.

Camila held out her hand, powers long since faded.

“Please come with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments encouraged below or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
